You Can't Hide From A Veela
by RideItLikeYouStoleIt
Summary: Hermione can't hide from Fleur, on Fleur's first day at Hogwarts during the triwizard tournament, she knows her mate is there, and she won't stop until she finds and claims what is her's. Hermione is nervous and unsure at first but veelas have a way of getting what they want. No one will come between Fleur and her mate, she will make sure of it. Femslash. Smut.
1. Find

_Our mate is near._ Fleur's inner veela was awake and clawing at her insides, trying to locate it's mate among the crowd staring at her and her fellow Beaubatons emerging from their carriage, _Where? Where?_ Her cerulean blue eyes scanned the faces around her, while her veela was attempting to pull her forward, in the general direction it sensed it's other half. She had been getting more and more restless as they approached Hogwarts and now, feet firmly on the ground, breathing in the crisp, cold english air, she knew why. _Must. Find. Our. Mate. _Unable to spot her mate among the crowd, she continued walking towards the large front doors of the castle with the rest of her friends, eyes ever searching. _You can't hide from me._

* * *

Hermione felt the strangest urge to run… somewhere. The feeling had begun earlier that day and had slowly intensified, as she sat in the great hall she couldn't help but scan the hall for any indication as to the source of her discomfort. What was wrong with her? What was this strange feeling of anticipation and unease in her belly? She only half paid attention to what Dumbledore was saying until he started talking about the triwizard tournament. _Oh great, don't we have enough to deal with? Now this stupid game where students gamble with their lives, what could possibly go wrong?_ She frowned at the Weasley twins and Ron's obvious enthusiasm for the chance of eternal glory, never once thinking about the danger of the tasks, of course. Boys could be so predictable, and stupid. Though she was glad at least that Harry didn't seem as excited as the rest of the student body, he seemed to be the only one here with an ounce of common sense right now. It was then that Dumbledore introduced the first school that would be participating in the tournament.

"Please welcome the lovely ladies from Beaubatons Academy of Magic!" The great hall doors burst open and some of the most beautiful women Hermione and the rest of Hogwarts had ever seen gracefully marched into the hall, a couple of dancers at the front of the group really putting on a show. Hermione realised quickly that she was staring and tore her eyes away from the group, as her stomach flipped, the nervousness and anticipation and pure _longing_ building within her confused her and embarrassed her to no end. What the bloody hell was going on with her? She decided not to look up again until she stopped feeling so damn weird, she wouldn't allow herself to stare at the french women like the ignorant, disrespectful males from her school were shamelessly doing at that moment. She was Hermione Granger! She would not be one of those drooling idiots no matter how beautiful the women were, not that she had even considered herself gay before, she wasn't was she? This was all so confusing. She barely looked up at the entrance of the Durmstrang students, though she managed to catch Ron's cry of ; "It's Victor Krum!" Oh well great, two things for Ronald to obsess over and blather on about, the french girls and Krum, this year was going to be… taxing, she could feel it already. As the feast began, Hermione felt a strange pressure on her body, it seemed to be subtly pulling her towards something, urging her to look up, she could almost feel eyes burning into her. She dreaded obeying the subtle command, what would she find? She was losing the battle though, curiosity won out as slowly she raised her head, not immediately meeting anyone's gaze, exhaling a shaky breath, she flicked her gaze over the Durmstrang students at the slytherin table first and then the Beaubatons sitting at the ravenclaw table. Then her gaze met a piercing blue, and she couldn't for the life of her look away as the noise around her seemed to dull, Ron's gushing about Krum and quidditch fading away into the background, she could swear that those swirling blue pools of unequivocal beauty flashed gold as they held her in a trance, for how long, she couldn't tell. Everything melted away, the only thing that mattered was those eyes, she felt the need to be closer all of a sudden, to run to that person, to never leave them. And then, the spell was broken as fiery red hair blocked her vision.

"Hermione? You okay?" Ginny's concerned face swam into view as her head completely blocked whoever Hermione had been staring unashamedly at. Hermione blushed realising she had been caught.

"I'm fine Gin, just spaced out a bit is all." Hermione resolved not to look in that direction again in order to prevent further embarrassment.

"If you say so." Hermione sighed, at least Ginny had dropped it and hadn't pressed for more information. As much as she loved the girl, there was only so much Hermione was willing to share, with anybody, she didn't like talking about her feelings much, and tended to listen to Ginny more often. She squirmed in her seat a little, the strange pressure had changed to a kind of intense heat, surging through her abdomen, seeping into her chest, licking up her spine, pulling her in the direction of those eyes. But still she refused to look up again.

She was glad when the feast was finally over, her resolve to not stare at the beautiful blue eyes across the room was harder to keep up than she thought. Maybe she just needed a good night's sleep and tomorrow she could pretend it all never happened. Her feeble attempts to distract herself from the weirdness surrounding this evening almost made her scoff at her thoughts. _Just get up and leave, without looking over at the damn ravenclaws and you'll be fine._ She ditched Harry and Ron, as they were annoyingly slow and Ron was obviously taking his time hoping to talk to either some french girls or Krum or something, making her way out of the hall, she attempted to make her way back to Gryffindor tower via an alternate route which took her away from the masses of students and past some empty classrooms. The heat was pulsing through her, urging her to turn around but she wouldn't, she couldn't explain the need she felt to get _away_ from everyone else, to be completely _alone_, that she wasn't even aware she was being followed until she turned a corner into an empty corridor and strong, warm arms wrapped around her middle, causing her squeal of alarm. A smooth purring resonated in her ear and a throaty moan, "_Mon amour._"

* * *

Fleur had just seated herself with her friends at the table with the Hogwarts students wearing blue ties, but she was a woman on a mission, her eyes were scanning the faces of every student she could see, until her veela jumped in excitement when her eyes caught a flash of curly brown hair at the table of students wearing red ties. She strained to see the face of the girl her inner beast was frantically trying to push her towards. After a few minutes of blatant staring on her part, she managed to glimpse the girl's face, and her breath caught in her chest. The brunette was beautiful, and pretty and cute and adorable as her face scrunched up in irritation at the red headed boy next to her, who was talking and waving his arms around like an imbecile. But still, Fleur needed her eyes to look over here at her, she _needed_ this girl's attention, she briefly entertained the idea of going over to the table and asking the girl for more bouillabaisse, but was saved from such drastic measures when the most beautiful caramel-chocolate brown eyes locked with hers. They were both unable to break the contact, Fleur's veela was purring it's happiness, _mate! Our mate! We have found her! She is ours! Claim her! Mark her! Make sure everyone knows she is OURS!_ She felt her veela magic pulsing through her, calling out to her mate, calling her to her. She was vaguely aware that now was probably not the time or place to lure her mate to her and tried to reign her beast in a little, but was unwilling to break the trance between her and her beautiful young mate. Unfortunately it had to end when an obnoxious head of red hair obstructed her view. She growled quietly, resisting the urge to stomp over to the table and remove the red head herself. _Blocking my mate. Can't. See. My mate._ She breathed heavily, trying to keep calm, it's not like the ginger girl knew what she was doing, it wasn't her fault, she reasoned, even though her veela didn't really care and just wanted _everyone_ away from it's mate at that moment, she'd have to be patient.

The urge to claim what was her's was getting stronger and almost unbearable. Her mate didn't make eye contact again. She must've been afraid of the feelings Fleur has no doubt stirred in her. A veela's mate will always feel a pull to their veela, it makes it easier for them to accept the mate bond, and prevents them from ever wanting anyone else other than the veela, they are soulmates after all, who could be better than the one they are destined for? Finally, when dinner was over, Fleur noticed her mate attempting to leave quickly. _Oh, my love, you can't run from a veela._ Fleur quickly checked to make sure her little sister was okay going back to the carriages without her, and then followed her hastily retreating mate out of the hall. She spotted her going down a different corridor and followed, using some of her veela speed to catch up when she was away from the throng of students going in the other direction. Her little mate hadn't even noticed her following, how cute. Fleur smirked before catching her mate, wrapping her arms around her and breathing her delicious scent in, purring now the girl was in her arms. The squeal she let out turned Fleur on tremendously and she moaned in the brunette's ear, she knew she couldn't wait any longer to claim her mate. She needed to have her, now!


	2. Claim

Without warning, Hermione was pulled into the nearest empty classroom, her captor closed the door and spun her around to face them. The brunette's surprise and annoyance was quickly forgotten as she looked up into the face of an angel. Perfect, flawless porcelain skin, pink shapely lips that looked oh-so-soft and white-blond hair that almost seemed to glow, the woman was so… radiant. And those eyes that had tormented her through dinner were now heavy-lidded, and full of emotion, most noticeably desire, and…love? All coherent thoughts began to evaporate from her mind as the incarnation of beauty herself leaned forward, strong yet delicate hands cupping the brunette's face as those delectable lips were finally pressed against Hermione's. _So sweet._ She couldn't hold back the moan she let out into the woman's mouth, as the blonde's hot tongue slowly and sensually probed deeper into her, rubbing and entwining against her own. Hermione knew she was lost. She couldn't bring herself to _want_ to pull away from this beautiful stranger who had brought out such primal desires and unknown feelings with a single glance, and now, a kiss.

The blonde's arm had moved to snake around Hermione's waist, pulling her body closer, one hand still gently holding her face, as they both pulled away for air, lightly panting. The blonde's mouth was soon occupied again as she worked her way along Hermione's jaw and slim neck, kissing, licking, sucking, and growling at the mewls the brunette was steadily releasing at her ministrations. Hermione was losing herself in the woman, she wanted, needed, more from her. She could feel the woman's magic entwining with her own, it felt so _right_, like she belonged to the blonde, and the blonde was her's. She felt the need to submit to this beautiful creature, to be _claimed_ entirely, body and soul by her, starting with her body.

Hermione didn't even notice that the blonde had been silently backing her further into the room, until she tripped and fell backwards onto a soft… bed? Before the question as to how the bed had got there began to even form in her mind, the lithe form of her blonde captor was pressed against her own, her mouth again at work thoroughly mapping Hermione's, as warm yet urgent hands began divesting her of her uniform. The conscious thought to stop this from going any further did not even make an appearance in Hermione's desire filled brain, she allowed every kiss, caress, and bite, even giving back some of her own. Her enthusiastic reciprocation drawing moans and growls of pleasure from her lover, who had by now successfully removed both of their clothing and was pushing and rubbing her body against her needily. Hermione couldn't help but buck her hips up into the blonde, which earned her a deep possessive growl that made her entire body shiver with want, that sound did wonders for her arousal. The blonde moved her head back to look Hermione in the eyes, which, she noticed were now a beautiful and fiery gold. The woman visibly inhaled and her pupils seemed to dilate, her chest vibrating with her rumbling growls. Oddly enough, Hermione didn't feel threatened or disconcerted by the noise, in fact it turned her on even more and she found the noise comforting and reassuring somehow.

Then the blonde moved down her body, licking, kissing sucking, even nipping with her teeth in sensitive places that would yield a cute squeal from the brunette. Strong hands grasped trembling thighs, gently spreading her wide for the blonde goddess. A sultry purr escaped the woman as she licked her lips before moving her face between Hermione's legs. The Gryffindor moaned and gasped as a hot tongue teased her outer lips briefly before plunging inside her, licking her for all she was worth, that slippery twisting appendage thrusting in and out of her pussy was driving her insane!

"Oh! Aaaaahh… please! Ooooh!" The strong hands held her thighs steady as she bucked into that talented mouth, screaming her orgasm. Hermione's brain was completely non-functional at this point, as she breathed in and out raggedly, trying to recover from the onslaught of pleasure she had just experienced.

The blonde released her thighs only to slide her body up Hermione's, her slightly curvy hips settling between the brunette's still spread legs, rocking against her gently as Hermione's mouth was once again ravaged, the sweet yet musky taste of her own fluids on the blonde's tongue. Those hands were roaming her body freely again, one sliding down her abdomen, between their tightly pressed bodies and Hermione's legs. She was so wet and ready when two of those fingers slid into her, rubbing her gently, as soft lips began their assault on her neck. When the fingers came in contact with her barrier, the blonde paused for a second before growling deeply into her neck, then claiming her in another heated kiss as the fingers broke through, pumping in and out of her wetness, the brief pain quickly turning to pleasure as Hermione was deeply and thoroughly fucked by this wanton creature.

"Ah… ah… ahhh… fuck!" Hermione screamed as she came, her wild lover biting into her neck somehow made it feel even better as those amazing fingers rode out her orgasm for her.

The fingers were gently removed from her and brought to the blonde's lips, "Mmmmmm." Her eyes closed as she sucked her fingers clean. "Mon amour, I am not finished wiz you yet…" That French accent was the sexiest thing Hermione had ever heard, her fresh surge of arousal confirmed it.

The sexy blonde lifted herself up so she was kneeling between Hermione's spread legs, with a purr, she threw one leg over Hermione's and pulled the brunette's hips to hers, scissoring them. The blonde moaned and growled in approval as their sex rubbed together, immediately she began rocking against Hermione, gaining in speed and intensity, something felt different about this act, their magic was now not only entwining and mixing but entering their partner's body and _binding_ them together. It was the most intimate feeling Hermione had ever experienced, as she met the blonde with her own thrusts, their passion building, climaxes fast approaching. The other woman was now leaning further over her, pressing their bodies back together, as she furiously thrusted her hips into Hermione, panting and growling next to her ear, as they came together, Hermione and her blonde crying out their release, the blonde finishing with a bite to her neck and a possessive growl, "_MINE!_"

* * *

Fleur had pulled her mate into the nearest empty classroom, she had to claim her now! Watching her from afar at the feast was practically torture, she had wanted to maim pretty much everyone at the table near her mate, in case they dared to even think about touching what was her's. The brunette was so cute, she seemed like she was about to protest until Fleur spun her around to face her, her mate's pretty face was complete astonishment as she stared back at Fleur. Unable to wait any longer, she moved closer to taste those soft, cute lips, gently pulling her mate's face closer. Her veela was delighted and urging her to take her mate right here, right now. She used her wandless veela magic to lock and ward the door to prevent her claiming from being… interrupted. Her mate's sensual moan as Fleur kissed her deeper caused heat to surge between her thighs. _Oh what are you doing to me?_ Moving her arm around the girl, she pulled her flush against her body, she decided she needed to taste that delicate neck, she couldn't get enough, her lips, teeth and tongue thoroughly explored the area and when her little mate started creating those delicious mewling sounds she couldn't help the growls that escaped her, those noises were so hot, and needy, they shook her veela to the very core. She needed her mate's submission, veela were naturally dominant creatures, and she needed her mate under her. The beautiful girl seemed to sense her dominant nature and made no move to take control, Fleur could feel her veela magic entwining, bonding with her mate's witch magic, they were starting to become one, Fleur's claiming of her brunette mate would complete their mate bond.

Not wanting to wait further to feel her mate's naked skin against her's, she wordlessly and wandlessly summoned a bed behind her mate and began to back her onto it. She followed the cute girl as she fell back, pressing her body against her, quickly removing the rather annoying obstacles of their clothing, tossing the uniform pieces anywhere. Finally she could feel her warm body and soft skin sliding against Fleur's. _Claim!_ She wanted to taste every inch of her mate's delectable body, she needed to mark her, to show everyone she was taken. Her mate was doing similar things to her, when she got the chance, she kissed and bit Fleur right back, her hands were on Fleur's back, digging her fingers in, holding her tight against her as Fleur rubbed herself on her mate, still growling and moaning, her mate's responsiveness was exciting her body further. Her inner veela roared and came out to play when her mate bucked up into her, she let loose a hungry and possessive growl, smelling her witch's arousal she knew she had to taste her, now.

She licked, kissed and gently bit the soft, lightly tanned skin as she made her way south, enjoying the girl's adorable squeal. She spread her mate's legs with a purr, it was time to lay her claim and pleasure her mate, she licked her lips at the sight of her mate completely exposed for her, before leaning in to taste. Her mate was delicious, Fleur's tongue was soon inside her, desperately trying to reach the deepest parts of her, while the girl screamed and bucked into her mouth. Fleur was in heaven, she licked up the juice that flowed from her mate, grinning, she moved back up to feel the girl's warmth against her and attacked her mouth, allowing her mate to taste her own flavour. She rocked her hips against her core, needing the friction, her hands exploring everywhere, she needed to know every curve and contour of her mate's perfect body, she needed to know _everything_ about her. She slipped her fingers into her mate, ready to take her, she was pleased to feel her barrier still intact, _mine! Only mine! No one else can touch her!_ Her inner beast was ecstatic that no one else had touched her mate intimately, because this girl belonged to her! Growling happily, she thrust forward, claiming her mate's virginity and her mouth as she worked her fingers inside her, her mate's warmth felt so good, her pussy was tight and so wet for her. As she sensed her mate nearing orgasm she felt the primal urge to mark her, biting her neck, not enough to break the skin, she didn't want to hurt her, only show her ownership, as the brunette screamed, her walls clenching and spasming around Fleur's fingers.

She sucked her fingers clean, revelling in the taste, but this was far from over now she was going to really give it to her mate, "Mon amour, I am not finished wiz you yet…", she could smell the effect her voice had on her mate, she would have to remember that for later. She assumed the position she knew her inner veela wanted, joined at the hips, she pulled the brunette against her growling, _claim! _She began thrusting into her mate, who had thrown her head back, arching her back in pleasure, mouth open, so beautiful… Their magic was binding, the mate bond was almost complete, Fleur moved her body over her mate again as the girl met Fleur's movements. Fleur was close, and so was her mate, she didn't stop her relentless fucking until they came together, Fleur felt the change as the bond completed with them. This girl was hers! And nobody would dare try take her from Fleur now, not if they valued their existence. This girl was her everything, her reason for living, her one true love, her soulmate, her life. She felt the urge to mark her again. The claim has been made, she is "_MINE._"


End file.
